


Hey-la-day-la

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Stalking, Violence, Werewolves, werewolf!Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Andie is being stalked by someone. There are two different perspectives, first person in the first half, then 3rd person.





	Hey-la-day-la

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for @kellyn1604 Kellyn’s 3k Challenge on tumblr! I chose the song “my boyfriend’s back” with the troupe: stalking and werewolves! Okay so I had this idea for a while, and this was the perfect chance to use it! Also to all the Max lovers out there I’m sorry!

It was a cool breezy night, when I saw her, she was standing by the window on her phone, smiling as if the person that spoke to her was making her dreams come true at this very moment. She was beautiful, her brown eyes warm, her lips pink with the tainted lip balm she loved. I moved closer to the house hidden in the shadows, I wanted her... I groaned as her scent invaded my nostrils, she smelled like home...I had returned every night since just to get a glimpse of her 

 

“I miss you!” she whined in the phone. I could hear him, Negan, the one that had took her heart, gave a deep chuckle. Sometimes I hated my heightened senses, it was useless to me if I couldn’t have her. It hurt to hear him make her so happy. 

 

“I know you do Baby girl,” his voice deep and rumbly. “I’m almost done with my business here.” he informed her, my ears perked up, he wasn’t home? My heart thudded against my chest; this was it. I could have her. He wasn’t in the way. “Just wait for me.” he whispered. I gave a silent chuckle. oh, she’ll be mine by then. I thought. I moved away from the house breaking in to a run into the woods. Excitement tore through me, I was younger, and stronger than Negan, she would have to love me! 

 

The sun was shining as I sat in the park watching Her. She was dressed in joggers, and a crop top, her hair tucked under her baseball cap, I watched as she tied her shoes. 

 

Do you believe she’s like 30?” I turned to look at Joey. He smiled at me. “the girl you were watching, her name’s Andie.” I turned back to see her chatting it up with Maggie and Glen. “she’s Negan’s main squeeze.” jealousy ripped through me, I turned to him. 

 

“really? Then why was she all over me at Venessa’s party?” I barked. Joey gave a whimper moving away from me. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “i just was telling you--” I snarled at him. 

 

“I don’t give a fuck! She's mine.” I growled. He nodded. He quickly packed his things and ran off. I watched after him, pride blooming through me. I turned back to see Andie walking away with Maggie and Glen. She will be mine. 

 

That night I snuck in to her house, I heard she was going to be at a bible study group. I growled at the thought of Filthy Negan being with such an innocent...i groaned as i pulled open her pantie drawer, they were folded neatly and in color order. I reached for one, but stopped when I realized she would notice one missing. I gently closed the drawer moving toward her bathroom. The hamper of dirty clothes caught my nose, I could smell her... I moved quickly to the hamper digging until I found what I was looking for, a pair of red lacy underwear. I took a deep sniff bathing in her scent. 

 

I felt myself hardening at the mere thought of these lacy delicate’s molded her curves. I licked at the fabric, wanting more. The front door opened, I looked up in fear. I quickly moved toward her closet, hiding inside. I held my breath clutching the panties to my chest as she burst into her room she was on the phone. 

 

“yeah, I forgot my wallet.” she told the person on the phone. It was Maggie. “No, I'm okay.” she stopped and slowly turned to the closet, my heart begun to pound fiercely. “I think I left it in the closet.” she informed the person. But stopped inches from opening the sliding door. “oh! It's right here on the desk!” I watched her pick up her wallet and moved toward the bedroom door. “yeah heading there right now!” I waited, listening. as she drove off, I moved from the closet, and toward her bed. I moaned as I laid on the top, pulling the pillow to my face, it smelled like her. I wanted to bathe in her scent. 

 

 

I watched her move from the coffee shop to the book store next door. She was with Arat and Laura, the three laughing to what Arat was ranting about. I followed quietly. I lost them in the bookstore. But I followed her scent, I had to swallow the moan. I clenched at the panties in my pocket. 

 

“so, when’s Negan coming back?” Arat asked somewhere nearby. 

 

“He said 'soon’ lord only knows what that means.” she answered her voice sweet and youthful. I could hear the pages of the book she was looking at zip against each other. I snarled at the mere thought of Negan coming back. I knew the rumor I had told Joey had already made its rounds. I also mentioned that She was seeing me behind Negan's back. I wanted Negan to hurt for taking what was meant to be mine! Soon, she would be mine. “but since then I have to keep myself busy.” she sighed. “so, I signed up for photography classes at the community center.” 

 

“Dude! That's great!” Laura shouted excitedly. “now you won’t bitch and moan anymore about Negan.” I heard a whack and Laura cry out in pain. “ow bitch!” I smiled to myself as I exited the book store, a plan forming in my mind. She would be mine soon enough. 

 

I signed up for the same photography classes as Andie. The next few days were heaven. I was able to bathe in her scent; I was able to watch her freely. She was so kind, and helping. It wasn’t fair that Negan had sunk his teeth into her. 

 

“hey,” I turned to see Andie standing behind me. My heart leapt in my throat. “I was wondering if you could be my partner for the upcoming project?” she looked around. “it seems that everyone knows everyone so they paired up pretty quick.” I smiled down at her. 

 

“yeah, sure.” I said I held out my hand. “Max.” 

 

“Andie.” I could just howl with excitement. She had come to me! I was inches from her, her scent drowned me I was getting intoxicated with it. “do you mind if I sit next to you?” she asked I shook my head pushing the empty chair toward her. She smiled at me as she took a seat. “so, are you from around here max?” she asked. 

 

The next few days were so peaceful, and heavenly. I spent a majority of my time with her. She was talkative, and always smiling. She had this aura around her that drove insane. I was on the verge of jumping her and claiming her as mine. 

 

“max?” I looked up from my portfolio. Giving her a questioning look. “I asked if you wanted to have dinner?” I perked up. The café we were at, was quiet and didn’t have the bustle of patrons. 

 

“dinner?” she nodded. 

 

“yep, my boyfriend’s coming back soon and I want you to meet him.” I frowned. 

 

“Boyfriend?” I asked. No! She was mine! She nodded. 

 

“I think you’ll like him, his name’s Negan.” Anger burst through me. how dare she bring up his name! No! No! She was mine! We were together! I found myself growling. She tilted her head in confusion as I violently shook my head. 

 

“no! I refuse,” I snarled. Her eyes widen. “why should you be with someone like him.” her mouth fell open in a surprised o. 

 

“max--” she started but I slammed my fist on the table interrupting her. 

 

“no! You're mine! He's been gone, he left you.” her eyes widen. “I’ve been here for you!” 

 

“how do you...” I slapped the portfolio off the table, I could feel the change rip through me. 

 

“how many nights did I have to watch you cry over him?” I asked shaking. “you’re meant to be mine.” she gasped. 

 

“you!” she jumped to her feet. “you’re the one I saw that night around my house! You started the rumors that I was cheating on Negan!” she shouted, she picked up her portfolio hitting me across the face. I snarled at her exposing my teeth. “why would you do that?” she asked hitting me again. the rest of the patrons watched on too scared to do anything. Good, if I can’t have her, Negan can’t. 

 

“I wasted my time on you!” I shouted, skin ripping. “you’re nothing but a whore that would open your legs for a fool like Negan!” I gasped as a sharp pain ripped through my back. 

 

“Fuck you max!” she screamed grabbing her items. As she ran to the front door, I bounded behind her snapping at her. the humans screamed moving from my way, other beings tried stopping me. I dodged an orc’s hold, I was close; my teeth inches from her back. I yelped as she swung around hitting me in the face with her backpack. I stumbled on my feet. she was faster than I expected because she slammed the glass door on my head as I lunged again. She gave me a swift kick before running off. In anger I howled, rough hands grabbed at me, I snapped at their fingers. In a panic as the beings closed in on me I threw myself through the glass running as fast as I possibly can. 

 

 

I paced between the trees, tears running down my face. I had been so stupid! I had lost the only chance to ever have her love me! I sobbed bringing my hands to cover my face, scratching at my cheeks. I howled slamming my fist into a nearby tree. Fell to my knees, reaching up grabbing my hair ripping at it as I screamed. Sobbing I scratched at my body. I had lost her... she no longer would want me... 

 

“Max?” I looked up to see her, Andie was slowly moving between the trees. My mouth fell open, it had to be a fae playing tricks on me. She stopped a few feet away from me. Her brown eyes looking down at me, her plum painted lip in a frown. 

 

“Andie?’ I slowly got to my feet, I could feel my tears sting at the cuts on my face, the warm blood dripping on my bare chest. “oh andie, I'm so sorry.” I cried I moved toward her but she moved back. 

 

“I thought you were my friend,” she said moving closer to a tree and away from me. I nodded desperately. 

 

“I am.” I whined. She shook her head. 

 

“no max.” she looked up at me. “friends don’t lie! They don’t stalk, and they definitely don’t try to kill their friends!” I burst into tears. 

 

“I love you!” she shook her head. 

 

“no, you don’t.” she gave a sigh. “I really liked you max, I thought we could be friends.” I gave a weak howl. 

 

“yes! Yes, we can!” I shouted desperately. 

 

“My boyfriend's back, and you’re in trouble.” I fell to my knees, no... “he knows you’ve been lying, and you said things that weren’t very nice.” she sounded angry. “he’s coming after you.” I growled. How dare she! I love her! I love her!!!! I let out an angry scream letting the animal take over. 

 

“Don’t max.” a voice growled. I looked around to see pairs of glowing eyes moving toward me. I looked around noticing men and women stepping in to the moonlight. Half of them half changed. “you’re already in trouble for attacking the alpha’s mate.” Simon growled, his arms hairy, and his hands part way changed. I looked at Andie; Arat and Laura at her side, both in their underwear. 

 

“Mate?” I whimpered. She slowly lowered the collar of her shirt to show me the claim mark. Rage burst though me. I screamed, the werewolves around me were trying to hold back their change, but like all werewolves the moonlight called us. “I’ll fucking kill you!” I let the wolf out. 

 

 

Andie was pushed back as Max ripped from his human form. Simon and the others rushed to stop him, but a shadow landed in front of Max, giving him a kick swift sending the pup in to the tree behind him. Max let out a yelp of pain. He looked up to see Negan in his human form staring down at him, his eyes glowing a green. 

 

“Max,” he smiled down at the smaller wolf. max whimpered, lowering his head, ears flat against his skull, tail between his legs. “I’ve heard you’ve been a very bad boy, cousin.” 

 

“i--I--” he tried to answer; Negan snarled baring his teeth. Max whimpered moving closer to the tree. Negan reached up removing his black dress jacket, Simon stepped forward taking it from Negan's hold. 

 

“i fucking leave for business,” he started to unbutton his red dress shirt. “only to return to my girl, crying about some rouge pup, trying to kill her.” he gave a laugh removing the shirt. “not only that, I hear a rumor that my mate is cheating on me?” he growled removing his belt. Maxi looked around the other wolves pleading with his eyes. Negan snatched out wrapping the belt around Max’s neck, the pup yelped and screamed with fear as Negan choked him. 

 

“Negan!” andie shouted rushing to him, he looked down at her his eyes blazing with anger. “don’t kill him please.” she begged. “you promised no more unnecessary killing.” she placed her small hand on his forearm. Negan gave a deep sigh and let max go. The pup fell to the ground with a thud, gasping and choking for air. Negan reached out taking his smaller mate in his arms. He kissed her gently on the mouth. 

 

“I need to punish him, darling.” he whispered. She looked down at Max, she stared up at him. “I need him to know what he did is serious.” she looked back at her mate, he gently took her chin in his hand. “i promise no killing.” he kissed her again. Max whimpered looking away. “Just gonna rough him up a bit.” she nodded. Negan let her go gently pushing her toward max. “You get first bite.” she looked at him in horror. “ANdie, you need to show him he can’t do this.” she looked back at MAx. 

 

Andie knew what she had to do. She knew that the negan she knew a year before would have killed max without a second thought, without a trial. She knew the pack had rules, and she could break those rules or go against her mate. She looked around, her cheeks heating up, she wasn’t used to nudity like the others, but she had to do what she had to do. 

She slowly pulled off her crop top sweater, tossing it aside. Her hands moving to her pants, her fingers shook as she undid the high waist buttons. She was nervous, this was going to be the second time she would be a wolf, since the change. She wasn’t like the others, that were bred, she had been bitten. Max watched her. She took a deep breath and looked up at the full moon. She would never be a true wolf, like the others. 

 

As the moonlight washed over her, she felt the change rip through her. As her bones snapped and her skin burst from her body, the strength of the wolf enveloped her, she grew tall and her muscles grew bigger. She felt her teeth lengthen; her sense of smell grew stronger. Her hearing was drowned in all the sounds around her rushing at her. She landed on her front hands shaking her body from the remnants of her human skin. She looked around noticing that her pack all had transformed into wolves, none like her, the monster someone had once said but Negan had ripped their throat open for such disrespect. 

 

Max let out a pathetic whimper. She turned to him. She knew he was terrified of her, she was the last of the lycanthrope kind, since it was forbidden for werewolves to transform humans. Andie looked at Negan he was still in his human form watching her. She stood up to her full height, staring down at the wolves, Max and Negan. 

 

“you brought this upon yourself.” she said softly, then lunged at Max, gabbing him by the scruff of his neck and tossing him aside. He screamed as Andie bit in to his flank; blood poured in to her mouth. The animal in her screamed begging her to rip him to shreds, but she wasn’t the monster everyone feared her to be. She tossed Max at Negan's feet, whimpering in fear that she had killed the pup. She looked up at her mate as he stepped over Max toward her, he cupped her snout in his hands. Andie nuzzled his fingers, bending over to lick his face in affection. 

 

“good girl.” he whispered peppering her nose in kisses, he turned to max. Simon’s large Grey wolf form was growling in max’s face as he tried to get to his feet. “simon,” negan started Simon looked at him, negan gave a nod and the wolves lunged at Max. His yelps and cries of pain filled the night sky. After what felt like hours, negan whistled. The wolves backed away a beaten, broken Max. Negan took a breath and the change begun. Everyone watched their Alph as his human body bend and broke to form the wolf he was born to be, the large black wolf shook his body, if he stood on his hind legs, he would have been taller than Andie in her wolf form. Max whimpered weakly rolling over exposing his belly to negan as he approached him. Negan shook his head giving the poor pup a dark cruel chuckle. 

 

“I’m sorry cousin, but rules are rules.” he growled. Max whimpered exposing his throat knowing what negan had to do, he had accepted it. This was his fate. Negan lunged at the pup gripping his throat and tossed him about like a rag doll. When max could no longer fight back, negan pressed his front paw on Max’s neck. “have you learned your lesson?” negan roared. Max nodded weakly. “who is your Alpha!?” 

 

“you are negan.” he whimpered; his body weak. “forgive me please.” negan snapped forward. 

 

“Negan! Please no!” negan looked up to see Denny, Max’s twin running toward them. He pushed between the two. Negan snarled at Denny who immediately rolled over exposing his belly. Max was now in his human form, passed out from the pain. Negan moved from Max transforming back to his human form, the rest of the pack followed. Andie, being bitten not born a wolf was embarrassed of her nudity. She quickly looked at her feet as she covered her privates. Simon draped Negan’s jacket on her shoulders. She thanked him with a smile as she closed the fabric around her. “I apologize for my brother's behavior alpha!” denny whimpered as he transformed back in his human form pulling his twin close to him. 

 

“he tried to kill Andie.” Negan barked. Denny flinched and looked at the young woman who was staring at him with wonder. Max had failed to mention he was a twin, or a werewolf. How did she not sense it? 

 

“he what now?” a clam voice came from the woods, negan rolled his eyes as his brother stepped from the shadows. 

 

“Jason,” negan greeted. “you should have kept an eye on your pup here.” jason sighed sliding a hand through his hair. 

 

“hello andie.” she nodded at him as she moved to stand next to her mate, negan automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “it was too late when we realized where he had gone.” jason moved toward the passed out young man. He crouched down grabbing max by the face, looking at the wounds. He looked back up at Negan. “you didn’t kill him?” negan pouted and looked at andie before looking back at his older brother. 

 

“shut up. I should.” jason nodded. 

 

“true, but uncle already has a punishment ready for him.” negan growled. 

 

“he’s too soft on him!” jason shook his head standing up. “remember last time? The same shit! But he killed a human man!” negan argued. 

 

“True, we had to erase Juliet’s mind with a spell after that, but,” jason started. 

 

“NO! I'm chaining him to the fence.” Denny turned to Jason. 

 

“Jay!” he whined. Jason sighed. 

 

“This is my pack member we are talking about Negan. We will punish him as fit. He broke a few rules on his way out.” Jason stated rubbing at his lip. Negan let go of Andie moving toward Jason with a snarl. Jason didn't flinch he was used to his brother's temper, and he was the only one not to roll over in fear. So, he did what he always did when Negan threw a tantrum, he laughed and ruffled Negan's hair. Negan gave an embarrassed whimper moving away from his brother. Leave it to Jason to embarrass him in front of his pack! 

 

“Fine,” Negan huffed moving back to Andie and hugging her. His cheeks a little red from embarrassment. “he can go back.” Denny cheered. “shut up Denny!” 

 

“you shut up.” Denny muttered. Negan growled at him. “jay! Negan's being an ass!” Jason rubbed at his forehead the start of a headache coming. Negan yelled at Denny to shut up. 

 

“enough, both of you.” he said. Movement from behind Denny caught the packs attention. Jason's pack came from the woods a mix of wolves and some in their human form. “take max,” Jason told his right-hand wolf that was in human form. “make sure to chain him with silver, uncle’s orders.” the wolf nodded. Jason turned to his brother. “we have to go we have until dawn to get him back.” Negan nodded moving from Andie to hug his brother. “let the moon light guide your way.” Jason whispered hugging his brother tightly knowing it would be a while before he saw him again. Negan nodded; he did miss his brother. 

 

“and you brother.” when the two pulled away Jason smiled at Andie. 

 

“keep him out of trouble.” she laughed. 

 

“I’ll try but you know how he has the nose for it.” Jason gave a loud laugh. Negan pouted. Jason moved toward Andie leaning down to kiss her gently on the cheek, if it wasn’t for him, she would have been killed; so he had her thanks. “be safe Jason.” she whispered. Negan gave a grumpy whimper before pushing himself between the two. There was history between the two, and negan did not like it. 

 

“Bye Jason.” he announced. Jason smiled at his brother, before ruffling his hair again and turning to leave. Andie looked up as Denny shyly moved to her, he held out a flower. 

 

“I'm sorry my dumb brother tried to kill you.” he said softly as Andie took the flower. She smiled up at him. “may the moon shine her beams on you and be blessed.” he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Negan growled at him; Denny ran off laughing. 

 

“ugh that brat.” he muttered. Andie laughed. As soon as Jason's pack was out of sight, Negan turned to his. “the moon blesses us with her light tonight, go bathe in her blessed beams.” he tossed back his head howling, the pack joining him. Andie smiled as she howled along. The pack ran into the trees whooping and screaming with laughter as they transformed. Andie was pulled back, she turned to look at Negan confused on why they weren’t with the pack. 

 

“Negan?” she asked softly.” he sighed and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against her kissing her gently on the end of her nose. 

 

“I was going to kill him.” he whispered. She nodded. 

 

“I know.” he sighed. 

 

“oh, if you only know what you do to me.” he whispered. She reached up pushing his jacket off her shoulder so she stood naked in front of him. 

 

“I have an idea.” she whispered kissing him. “now that my boyfriend’s back, maybe he can show me.” she teased before ripping from him and running in to the moonlight woods. Negan stood shocked a few seconds before bounding playfully after her.


End file.
